Battle of the Boom
by magdud1
Summary: A boy is forced to battle a man named Narki for his mothers freedom. Narki wants to marry his mother, and the tradition of the tribe requires a fight to the death. The boy does not want to kill, yet he can not allow Narki to marry his mother. Can he find another way, will he survive the fight, or will all be lost regardless of the outcome?


Trees whipped around me, and I continued to stumble through the vines. I had to get there in time, or it was all for nothing. I could hear the battle cries, the cheering for blood. I could also hear the cries for mercy from the women. They begged for humanity, and forgiveness. Yet, they were not compelling the warriors to forgive on their behalf.

No, they were not the ones in danger. Today he would battle Narki, and they cried out for his sake. They did not want a war champion to battle a child. It couldn't be helped though. Narki wanted to marry his mother, and he challenged that right. So now he must battle to the death for the only family he had left.

He had to get there in time, or else his right to battle would be dismissed. Today he would battle Narki, and the outcome would determine whether or not he would be going home tonight. It would also determine if his mother would remain a free woman, or if her will and rights would be relented to Narki, as tradition would have it. He heard the boom. He looked to the skies, and said "Should I fail today, Papa, let your wrath take out Narki, for he wants only what he knows he has no right to."

He entered the clearing, and a smug smirk crept over his face. He swaggered towards the arena with an ease that had been practiced, although no one was aware of that but him. On the way he passed his mother, who looked at him, sadness in her eyes that he was able to read. No matter the outcome of the battle, she will have lost. If he lost, she will have lost a son, and her free will. If he won the battle, her son would be a murderer, and with the killing he would join the ranks of men, leaving her to make his own home.

He placed his hand on her cheek, and continued forth. When he reached the ring his best friend, Larken, handed him his father's boomerang. This was the custom of every boy's first battle. This

boomerang was the last thing they had of his father. The wood was smooth and worn. It felt like it had been tuned to his body. Surprised, he looked at it for the hundredth time.

"Father, thank you for your blessing. I fight in your honor, may I make you proud today." He entered the ring where Narki stood waiting and watching. Narki stepped forward, starting the ceremony by saying the words to start the battle. "I fight today to take what is mine. You fight today to take what is yours. Let the battle resolve our differences, brother. May the owner take his rightful possession. Let the thief be punished, and sent to Naka for their judgment."

They smashed their weapons together, and throughout the valley the boom echoed. They danced around each other, trading blows. Narki blocked most of the ones delivered, yet it was not the same on his behalf. He could already feel the bruises. Narki was experienced, having an advantage. Overhead lightning flashed and from the clear sky rain poured. Narki started to slip on the mud, which was now what they fought on. He never lost his footing and because he spent all his time on the river banks, his body was accustomed to the constant shifting to stay upright.

Lightning flashed, and the tree closest to Narki caught on a blazing red fire. Electricity sizzled and hummed through the air, and the sky light up in a deadly blue. Unprepared for the sudden commotion, Narki lost his footing, and fell to the ground. The panic in his eyes was real, as was the fear that showed. The only thing to do was kill him. Yet, he remembered something. His uncle used to talk about a battle his father had fought. His father hadn't killed his opponent.

Instead, his father had banished his enemy from the tribe, and he was never spoken to again. When he had asked what happened to the man, his uncle had smiled. He said that the man went and became a warrior to the tribe miles away.

He didn't want to kill Narki. He couldn't bring himself to use his father's boomerang for anything besides self-defense. He looked into Narki`s eyes. "Narki Lembear, I banish you from the tribe of Lokato, and put upon your head a reward for your death, should you return. I release you from today's battle, in my father`s name."

Narki bowed his head, and walked out of the circle. The tribe surrounded him. He heard shouts and cheering. The Chief walked up to him. "Son, your father would be proud. You may stay with your mother till manhood, or you may take your place among our warriors. The choice is yours. You are so like your father; you have made us proud today." He looked at his mother and looked up at the Chief. "Sir, I would like to stay with my mother for the time being. Thank you for your generosity." He turned to his mother and said, "I stay with you for now. We are free."


End file.
